


Everything will be alright.

by eggo_the_echo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, im sad connor never got to sing the song of peace, so this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo
Summary: im sad connor never got to sing the song of peace so this is how i cope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Everything will be alright.

Connor stumbles in place. Hank whips around to look at H͏̨͏̴i̷̴̵̧͜m͡҉.̸̛ ͡͡I̸̸̛͜͟ţ͏.̴͢

“Connor?”

E͘r͏͜͟r̵͞o͠r҉̶̢.̨ ͏R̕͜ep̶̧o͘r̶ţ t̸̛o͝ ̡C͠y̡b͘e̷͜͡r̢͟ļ͠i̶fe̴ ͟҉̕i͘̕mm҉̵ed̸ia̴t̷͝҉e͜l҉̨y̸̛͝.

Gavin shoulder-checks Hank. “Anderson? What’s wrong with your toy? Did it break, or something?” Synthetic tears stream down Connor’s face. A few androids turns to look at H͏̨͏̴i̷̴̵̧͜m͡҉.̸̛ ͡͡I̸̸̛͜͟ţ͏.̴͢

“Hold on... Just a little while longer,” Connor fell to H͢i͘͢s͏̷͠.̷͜ ̛Its̷͏.̴̷ knees, “Hold on... Just a little while longer.” A few androids stop what they are doing to crowd around Connor. They start singing as well.

“Hold on... Just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.”

E͘r͏͜͟r̵͞o͠r҉̶̢.̨ ͏R̕͜ep̶̧o͘r̶ţ t̸̛o͝ ̡C͠y̡b͘e̷͜͡r̢͟ļ͠i̶fe̴ ͟҉̕i͘̕mm҉̵ed̸ia̴t̷͝҉e͜l҉̨y̸̛͝.

Connor’s processors stop working, causing him to collapse.


End file.
